I found you in the most unlikely way
by animesnape21
Summary: harry, sirius, and remus return to hogwarts 5 years after harry killed moldy voldy. snape and harry fall in love finally i might add and sirius becomes pregnant! what will happen and wil harry and snape get married? rated m for a reason


I found You in the most unlikely way

_I found You in the most unlikely way  
But really it was You who found me  
And I found myself in the gifts that You gave  
You gave me so much and I_

_I wish You could stay  
but I'll, I'll wait for the day_

_Chorus  
And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering You  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You_

_From the first moment when I heard Your name  
Something in my heart came alive  
You showed me love and no words could explain  
A love with the power to  
Open the door  
To a world I was made for_

_Chorus  
And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering You  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You_

_The dark night, the hard fight  
The long climb up the hill knowing the cost  
The brave death, the last breathe  
The silence whispering all hope was lost  
The thunder, the wonder  
A power that brings the dead back to life_

_I wish You could stay  
But I'll wait for the day  
And though You've gone away  
You come back and_

_Chorus  
And I watch as the cold winter melts into spring  
And I'll be remembering You  
Oh and I'll smell the flowers and hear the birds sing  
and I'll be remembering You, I'll be remembering You_

_And I'll watch as the sun fills a sky that was dark  
And I'll be remembering You  
And I'll think of the way that You fill up my heart  
And I'll be remembering You_

_I'll be remembering You  
I'll be remembering You  
I'll be remembering You_

_I'll be remembering You_

Severus Snape stared at the parchment, remembering when Harry James Potter, savior of the world, had given it to him. The 17 year old had finally defeated Voldemort, freed his godfather AND Snape before declaring his undying love to Snape before disappearing to round up the remaining death-eaters. It had been only 5 years but that was way to long for Snape. Luckily the last three death-eaters, surprising they were Ron Hermione and Ginny, were rounded up and that he would be back for a 5 year reunion between him and his former teachers. From what Snape understood from Harry's last letter, Snape himself was the person Harry was most anxious to see.

"_It's been 5 years since I last saw you and yet my love for you has grown even more". _Snape knew how Harry felt. It was the same thing that was happening for Snape and he only had 10 minuets before Harry was supposed to be at Hogwarts.

"God Harry why did you have to make me fall in love with you? More importantly did you have to bring the werewolf and the mutt?" Snape thought as he got up from his armchair and stalked out of his private rooms. Yes Sirius and Remus Lupin-Black were coming with Harry as all 3 of them would be teaching at the school.

Harry, Sirius, and Remus were standing inside the grounds of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, hardly believing that they survived the war and that they were going to be teaching at their favorite school. Harry, though, had to be the most nervous.

"I haven't been back to this place in 5 years" Harry murmured as he watched the half giant, Hagrid and one of his best friends from his school days, practically run over to where Harry and his godfathers stood.

"Trust me Harry this is going to be good for you, for all three of us." Remus replied before Harry was pulled into a bone-crushing hug by Hagrid.

"How ya' doin' 'Arry?" Hagrid asked excitedly as they all walked up to the castle.

"Just fine my friend. Been busy catchin' death eaters to do much. So how is everyone?" Harry replied as they neared the doors.

"Just fine. They all can't wait to see you." Sirius and Remus shot Harry an _**I TOLD YOU SO **_look. Harry stuck out his tongue at them and then followed Hagrid back into his first real home and into the Great Hall.

Almost all of Harry's former teachers were there. Luckily Sybil Trelawney wasn't there for Harry didn't want to see her.

"My god look at the three of you! Especially you Harry" Harry smiled at his former head of house, Minerva McGonagall, when she greeted Harry, Sirius, and Remus. Suddenly there was a rush of teachers and Harry felt as if he was facing Voldemort all over again after 10 minuets of shaking hands with his former professors. Well all of them except for his one true love. Sirius and Remus knew that Harry really wanted to talk to Snape privately so they distracted the other professors so Harry could walk over to where the formerly known as **Greasy Git **stood against one pillar.

Harry stopped a foot away, took a deep breath, and took the last few steps over to Snape.

"Hello Professor" Harry began nervously, for he left hastily after giving Snape the letter that told Snape how Harry really felt about him.

"Harry its Severus to you now so stop acting like a student for once and give this bat a hug" Snape playfully spat, having lost his angry touch for Harry after the war ended. Harry was a bit shocked that Snape asked him to give him (snape) a hug but he did so. As he wrapped his arms around Snape, Harry felt as if that's were he really belonged, in Snape's arms.

"Did I freak you out with that letter 5 years ago?" Harry asked after the calming hug ended.

"Just a tad but I kept the part where you had the poem or song thing written." Harry felt his eyes tearing up slightly and he turned away. The potions master had actually kept part of the letter…… it was almost too much for Harry.

"Harry'' Gentle fingers hooked under Harry's chin and forced him to look into the dark chocolate eyes that belonged to Snape.

"I love you too"

**_Author's notes: yes i know. cheesy song and all but it fits them so well. and yes snape has had a soft spot for harry since the war was finished. how will things work out in the end? R&R please and thank you so much!!_**

_**animesnape234**_


End file.
